<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Know you Love him when you Let Him Go by sammys_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039433">Only Know you Love him when you Let Him Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover'>sammys_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn Forest, Crying, F/M, Halloween, Marriage Proposal, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presumed break-up, Reader is emotional, Short, Will edit later, october writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that if you love something, you should set it free. And if it comes back to you, it's yours to keep.</p><p>And you love Snatcher.</p><p>So much that you're willing to let him go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Know you Love him when you Let Him Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet little evening in Subcon forest, you and Snatcher finishing up the latest novel you’d brought back for him when he takes quite a while to turn the page. When you look up, you realize he was seemingly very lost in thought. </p><p>“Snatcher?” </p><p>No response. </p><p>“Snatcher, honey.” </p><p>You gently cup his cheek and guide him to look at you, and he snaps back to reality. You offer him a gentle smile as you bookmark the page and set it aside. </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>His face leans into your touch as he gazes at you, softening as his hand raises to cover yours.  </p><p>“Yes, I’m quite alright, darling. I’m simply... deep in thought...” </p><p>You hum. “Anything you need to get off your chest?” </p><p>He heaves a deep sigh, settling back into the chair, closing his eyes, holding you close. </p><p>“No, no...” you nuzzle into his fluff as he speaks. “Actually,” he backtracks, sitting up once again. “There just might be after all.” </p><p>You sit up, your full attention on him, prompting him to continue. </p><p>“But- I um, I don’t think that this is the best time to discuss it.” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>He’s avoiding your gaze, and when he clears his throat, you take it as a cue to get up. </p><p>“Tell ya what – you meet me at that little tree grove at the northeast at, say, seven o’clock, and we can- we can discuss it later.” </p><p>Oh, you don’t like how he’s dancing around this whole... whatever “it” is. He’s not looking you in the eye, he’s seemingly in a rush- he never cuts your time together short like this. </p><p>“Okay! Yeah, I’ll- I’ll see you at seven. Are you sure you’re alri-” </p><p>“Yup! Totally fine! Seeya at seven!” </p><p>And with that, he’s gone – he poofed away. </p><p>You feel... odd. Something’s very, very off here. Something is absolutely not right. He never blows you off like this, and every other time your partners had been flighty or given you short answers was because they didn’t know how to- </p><p>Oh god. </p><p>Is Snatcher planning to break up with you? </p><p>You feel your heart sink at the idea – what had you done wrong? Was it anything at all? Was he- has he changed his mind about being ready for another relationship? Had you pushed him too far somehow? </p><p>The very last thing you want is to hurt him – even if he is planning on breaking things off. </p><p>You exit his home, beaming yourself back onto your ship, a little... shell-shocked, if you’re honest. </p><p>You really don’t know anything for sure yet, it’s just your mind getting away from you and making things up. But oh, once you get going like this, it’s hard to just forget about the possibilities that rear their ugly heads. </p><p>You grab a blanket that had been draped over the captain’s chair and head- where else- straight for the kitchen. </p><p>Cooking Cat is there, of course, and she addresses you as soon as she hears you walk in without turning away from the stove. </p><p>“Hiya, sugar! I’m just finishing up some of my homemade chicken noodle soup for the kiddo- what happened?” </p><p>When she’d turned, she must have seen the distraught look on your face, because her tone switches from light and jovial to concerned in a snap. </p><p>You sigh, a package of cookies in your arms as you look at her, your shoulders slumping. </p><p>“It’s nothing, I just...I dunno. I think Snatcher might want to break things off.” </p><p>“He WHAT?” She leaves the crockpot by the stove without a second thought to make her way to you immediately, crossing her arms as she looked at you with motherly concern, her voice soft. “What happened?” </p><p>Aaaaand that’s just about where you broke down crying. </p><p>*** </p><p>She’d somehow managed to get you to your room, and you ate about half of the package of cookies before you’d finished tearfully explaining how Snatcher had been acting the last couple of weeks. How things had gone that day. </p><p>“...I’m so sorry, sugar.” </p><p>You heave another sob, hugging a pillow to your chest as you cried into it. </p><p>“Hey, he doesn’t know what he’s gonna be missin’! Here, we’re gonna make you look so fine that he’ll-He’ll-!” </p><p>“No, nu-” you sniffle “No, I don’t want to make this any harder than it has to be. He’s been through so much, Cat. I st- I still care about him even if he doesn’t wanna see me an-anymore...” you tearfully bury your face in your hands as Cooking Cat hands you a tissue. </p><p>“And he wants to talk at... at seven, you said?” </p><p>You nod, taking another bite of a cookie. Cooking Cat takes the package away from you, her hands on your shoulders, encouraging you to look at her. </p><p>“Now you listen – you’ve got a few hours. How about we watch a movie, do our nails – Hattie and Bow can join us, and we’ll have a girls’ night! Calm you down, and then we’ll get you ready for tonight, okay?” </p><p>You nod – you know it’s going to be soul crushing, so you might as well try and have a good time – maybe hanging out with Hattie, Bow, and Cooking Cat will help quell your anxieties. </p><p>“Okay... thanks, Cooking Cat.” </p><p>She beams, standing from her spot on your bed, moving towards the entryway. </p><p>“Of course! You, me, and the girls are bound to have a great time! Cheer up, sugar. I’m grabbing my magazines!” </p><p>*** </p><p>And so, you have an overall nice day, if you’re totally honest. Hattie and Bow did your hair together, Cooking Cat did your nails (They were a deep shade of purple) and the four of you watched an honestly terrible Earth “horror” movie from the 80s. You’d almost been able to push aside the feeling of your stomach sitting heavy in your gut. Almost. </p><p>Theeeen Bow spoke up. </p><p>“Don’t you have to go somewhere at seven?” </p><p>You feel the cold, harsh chill of reality seep into your bones. Yeah, it was almost time to go. </p><p>You take a breath as you stand, regretting letting Cooking Cat do your makeup. You were probably just going to cry it off after this anyway. Your brows knit as you and Cooking Cat walk to your bedroom’s teleportation spot, the anxiety almost overwhelming. If only this were over already. It’s just- once he actually says that he doesn’t want to be with you anymore it’ll just be so... real. </p><p>Cooking Cat takes your hands as you take a moment to collect yourself. </p><p>“Y/n, you’ll be just fine. I promise, sugar.” </p><p>You don’t say a word – you simply nod, lips a thin line as you pressed them together. </p><p>Then you teleport down to Subcon. </p><p>When you arrive, you can clearly see that he’s not home – it's just you in the quiet of the forest. Before you can move up the dirt path, a quiet voice calls out from a little ways away. </p><p>“Miss Y/n!” </p><p>You turn – oh, it’s one of Snatcher’s minions. You're going to miss them... after this happens. You idly wonder if they know. </p><p>“Ah! Hello! Uh- I don’t really have time to ta-” </p><p>“Forgive the interruption, but uh, I know. The boss has asked me to escort you to the grove.” </p><p>You’re not sure how to feel about having an escort – you would honestly prefer to go alone, but... Snatcher’s minions sort of look up to you. They like you, they ask for help, they love your cooking... maybe you should just let him lead you. </p><p>You just nod, following the little minion through the dark forest. </p><p>“You look very nice this evening!” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“Are you excited for tonight?” </p><p>“... do you know anything about tonight?” </p><p>“I’m supposed to say no, but uh... everything in Subcon knows.” </p><p>He winks at you as he cheerfully leads you through the woods – Great. So you’re the last to find out... how humiliating. </p><p>The leaves in the trees above you have been slowly transitioning to gold and orange, the ground doing the same. You were almost there. </p><p>Your stomach is tied up in awful knots – the anticipation before the emotional blow was the absolute worst. </p><p>“The boss is just down that way. Have a nice niiiight~” </p><p>And with that, the minion makes off to disappear from sight. You know they love to watch people suffer around here, but jeez... you’d think they’d give you a break. </p><p>You square your shoulders as you press on, finding the Snatcher waiting for you between the trees. He’s sitting on a stump, another larger stump acting as a table in front of him. There are a few things on it – food, flowers, whatever. You don’t really care about the damned table. </p><p>His face lights up when he spots you, and you have to force a smile as you sit across from him on a second stump. </p><p>Oh, he- he even had on a bowtie. </p><p>“Hiya, shortcake.” He grins as you force yourself to look at him, wringing your hands in your lap. Why did he have to drag it out? </p><p>“Hi...” </p><p>He pauses, leaning forward slightly. </p><p>“Are you alright? You’re normally a little more... lively.” </p><p>“No, no, I’m oka-” You pause for a split second – maybe you should just get this over with. “actually... no. I’m not alright, Snatcher.” </p><p>You sigh as concern shows on his face, his head tilting slightly, prompting you to continue. </p><p>“I just- I know why we’re here tonight.” </p><p>He freezes. </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>You nod, really fighting those tears now. You can’t cry, it'll only make things harder on the both of you. </p><p>“I do, and uh, I just- I know what you’re gonna say, but I want you to know that it’s fine.” </p><p>He looks completely confused now. </p><p>“It’s fine??” </p><p>“Yeah, I jus- I want you to be happy. Even if this is where our... relationship is going, I want you to know that I support you-” you voice keeps hitching as you sigh the urge to cry – this really never gets any easier, does it? “And I hope we can still be friends.” </p><p>“...Y/n. What are you talking about?” </p><p>His voice is flat as he deadpans. Is he really going to make you say it?! </p><p>“I’m talking about you... uh, breaking up with me. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry-” </p><p>“Y/n, I didn’t ask you here to dump you!” </p><p>You stop, tears welling in your eyes from what you’d been trying to say. If you blinked, they would roll down your cheeks. </p><p>“What?” your squeak is accompanied by a tiny sniffle as he leans over, cupping your face while his thumbs wiped away your tears. </p><p>“No, It’s- well, I’d hoped this could have waited until at least after dessert,” he gestures to the table when your tears are gone, more threatening to overtake your eyes. The table’s laid out with your favorite meal – and a little basket you’re assuming was your favorite dessert. “But I guess the cat’s really out of the bag now.” </p><p>He gets up from his seat to move around the stump table, grabbing another, smaller box from his side of the table, holding it in his hands as he lowered himself in front of you. Is- is he kneeling? </p><p>He takes a breath as he looks up at you, nerves written all over his face. That was so odd to see – he's normally so put-together. </p><p>“Y/n, you are... an amazing woman, and I am... dead. And when we first met, I hadn’t realized what I was getting myself into.” He exhales shakily. “I never wanted to love again. But when you arrived in my forest, that changed. </p><p>You’re kind, you’re patient, you’re smart, you’re understanding... you’re someone I’m not contractually obligated to interact with,” he jokes, getting a small laugh out of you as you smile, anxieties finally lifting. “And I want you to know how much you mean to me. I want you by my side. And I- I suppose what I’m trying to say is...” </p><p>He opens the tiny box in his hand, holding it forward for you to see – inside is a little golden ring, a purple gem in the setting. </p><p>“I want you to rule by my side as my queen.” </p><p>Your hands fly up to cover your open mouth as more tears spill – happy tears this time! </p><p>“Will you rule with me, Y/n?” </p><p>You’re nodding your head like a madwoman as you move to throw your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace as you fall from your seat to kneel on the forest floor. </p><p>You’re crying quietly into his fluff, collecting yourself the best you could as he urged you to sit back up so he could try to calm you, joyous tears in his own eyes. </p><p>It’s one of the happiest moments of your life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cooking Cat and the kids were totally in on it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>